


Toy Story Reference

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ed and al makes jokes, let these kids be happy 2k18, winry is. Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: Sometimes ed is. Ed





	Toy Story Reference

“Edward. What did I say.”

“ _Technically_ , you didn’t say not to.”

“Ed, I explicitly told you not to do this. I remember exactly saying, ‘Ed, don’t take your arm off for a Toy Story reference, it’ll hurt to put it back on, it’s not worth it.’ But what did you do?”

“ _No_ , you said, ‘Hey Ed, can you lend me a hand?’ So I threw my arm at you and you didn’t even catch it. And to think, I wasted a perfectly good Disney movie reference on _you, Winry Rockbell.”_ He points at her accusingly.

“Ed what the _shit!! **I told you that wouldn’t end well!”**_ Winry waves her arms in the air.

Ed just crosses his arms and shakes his head. “Un-bee-leaf-able, Winry.”

Winry turns to Al, who is trying not to smile. “Are you hearing this?!”

Al looks from Ed to Winry before shrugging and grinning slightly. “You didn’t technically tell him not to, Winry.”

Her eye twitches slightly. “ _Wh-_ you too?! Stop encouraging him! You’re adding to the fire here!”

“There’s no fires, Winry! If there was, we’d be putting it out- not adding to it!” Al snorts.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. You’re really pullin’ my leg, Alphonse.”

“I’m not pulling anyone’s leg! My hands are over here!” He holds them up as proof.

Winry turns to Ed. “Come on, lend me a hand here.”

Ed grins widely and just as Winry realizes her mistake, his arm is being handed to her for the second time that day.

“I hate you both so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote this at 1:08 am follow my tumblr @trans-elrics


End file.
